


The Irresistible Persuit

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Romance, lecturer, persuit, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: People think that it happened so quickly, but it didn’t. He pursued me over a period of time, and in a way, so had I him. He obsessed over me. It was like I had no choice or say in the matter.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoy this on-going story!  
> There is no explicit content in this chapter, but there will be in the next few chapters, and I will give warnings.  
> Enjoy,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

CHAPTER ONE - THE MEETING  
I just reached the building to my History night class. I walked through the doors into the class room where I tripped over my own foot on the turn in and a tall, well built figure caught me in a tight grip which made me flinch a little. I looked up in shock and he his eyes were deep – the nicest indescribable colour I had ever seen in my whole 25 years of living.  
“Are you ok?” he said with a cheeky grin, as if to laugh at my fall.  
“I’m fine thanks” I said getting to my feet. I noticed as I took my place beside him, he was noticeably taller than me, and I was heeled boots too. “Welcome to the class” he said, still locking eyes with me. He handed me a leaflet. I took it and broke contact by going to find a seat. When I was seated, I watched him for a while, handing out leaflets to the other students. He was a very attractive man, I will admit that. The men entering the class greeted him with respect, and the women swooned evidently.  
When we were all seated, the lecturer went over to the board and wrote his name. “Good evening all. My name is Peter Capaldi. I will be your lecturer for this night module. Over the next few months, I hope that I will be able to teach you the basics of World War II, and whilst doing so, fulfil your expectations of a good night class”.  
At this, some of the women giggled. ‘Here we go’ I thought to myself. I had originally decided to take on night classes because of the idiotic behaviours of some of my classmates. They all seemed too immature for me, especially the girls. But obviously, I am going to have to get used to it, as it seems that flirtatious happenings occur in any setting, regardless of the age differences. However, I will admit that there was a difference between college girl-level flirting and older woman-flirting : a wedding ring. It seems that older women who bear a wedding ring seem to flirt more secretively, and I am totally fine with this. In fact, I highly prefer it to the college girl drooling, giggling and gossiping type of flirtatious behaviours. Ugh, I’m so over that. Now that I am in a different setting with people more mature than I’m used to, I finally feel myself relax.

“RING RING RING”. Finally the first lesson was over. I had never enjoyed learning about the war so much, and it helped that Peter was a fantastic teacher. There was a small queue to leave the classroom because Peter was at the door handing everyone a print out of a summary of today’s lesson. I was third last in the queue, and when I finally got a summary, Peter said “could I speak to you for one minute please?” “Sure” I said half smiling half confused. I waited for the last two people to leave. Then Peter shut the door after them and walked to his desk. I followed him over.  
“What’s your name?” he asked, his Scottish accent stronger that it was during the lecture.  
“Tilly” I said “Tilly May”.  
He smiled and then said “How did you find the class, Tilly?” At this point, I was starting to wonder why my opinion on his class would matter more than any other students’.  
“I thought it was really interesting. You seem to know your stuff and you teach very well” Shit I thought to myself. Why am I telling him this? He smiled and I blushed.  
“Thank you, Tilly”. I looked down for a second trying to regain some confidence, and I could feel him eyeing me. “Can I ask what a young girl like you is doing sitting through a war course?” At this question I was baffled. I didn’t know what to answer.  
“I…I'm just finishing my college course in History, and I felt I lacked on the war side of the lesson, so I thought I would try this course”.  
“Aha” he said nodding his face. “Do you like history, Tilly?”  
For some reason, every time he said my name, I felt a shudder from my shoulders to my lower back, especially when he pronounced the ‘T’ with that strong Scottish accent. “I do” was all I managed to get out as the shudder grew.  
“I see” he said. “Well I'm sorry for keeping you, I just wanted to know your name and a little bit about you”. “Ok” I said with a small giggle.  
“Are you ok for a lift home?” he asked. For a minute, I questioned why he would ask this, but then I remembered that was ten at night, and any respectable gentleman would do the same.  
“I'm good, thank you” I said as I walk towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Peter”  
“See you tomorrow, Tilly. Safe journey home”.


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing straight from the last chapter: Tilly makes her way out of the centre after her first History lesson with Peter.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but get ready for the next one, as things are about to take an drastic turn!  
> Enjoy, and leave me feedback below!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

CHAPTER TWO - THE DRIVE  
Before heading out of the community centre, I decided to use the toilet before the long journey home. Well, it wasn’t very long unless you consider 20 minutes far, but I have a very small bladder. After this, I headed out toward the bus station to catch my bus. Just as I was doing so, I saw Peter putting his bag into his car. I couldn’t just walk past, I might scare him. I decided to pluck up the courage and speak.  
“Hello again”. I said, making him lift his head from the boot of his car.  
“Hi” he said, smiling. His smile made me smile, and giggle a little. Why did this keep happening? I’m not the type of giddy girl who giggles at the sight of a man’s smile! “Where’s your car?” he asked, presuming I had one.  
“In the garage” I said laughing. “I’m catching the bus across the road” I explained, pointing to the bus station.  
“Let me give you a lift, Tilly. Come on get in” He said, walking to his door.  
“No thanks honestly, I’m fine, I have a card home for the bus it’s a two way ticket so I’m good” I said smiling.  
“You live on Oakland Hill Park?” he said looking at the sign on the bus that had just pulled up. Seeing this, I began to turn and walk for it. “Yea” I said.  
“Me too! Let me give you a lift…please, Tilly, it wouldn’t feel right letting you take the bus and living in the same place”. While he was saying this, the bus began to depart from the station. I looked at him with sarcasm, waved at the bus and said “ok, well now you have to!!” We laughed and I got into his car.  
I don’t know why, but he looked really hot sitting in the driver’s seat. The way he held the steering wheel, the way he changed gears, the way he turned down the air conditioning. I mean, is it weird to find that attractive? Just the way he moved his hands was so graceful.  
“Are you cold?” he asked, but I didn’t hear. I was too busy focusing on his big manly hands as one clicked the indicator, and the other changed into lower gear.  
“Tilly?” he said, and I snapped out of my trance.  
“oh sorry um no I’m good thanks”.  
“How old are you, Tilly?” he asked.  
“I’m 24” I answered, not knowing why my age was of such importance.  
“What’s a young girl like you doing stuck on Oakland Hill Park Lane, then?”  
I laughed and answered “I house share with my friend Shelly. We’ve lived there for 5 years”  
“Not Shelly Holmes?” he asked shocked.  
“Yea… You know her?”  
“My friend Mickey used to date her”  
“MICKEY SMITH?” I shouted in a higher tempo than necessary. “What a messed up piece of work he is!”  
I caught his eye and felt embarrassed. “Sorry” I whispered.  
“No your right” he said, nodding. “He has cheated on more girls than there are animals in a zoo” At this I laughed and so did he.  
When we reached my road, I told him that I lived on the right side, second house and he pulled over.  
“Thanks for the lift” I turned to him and smiled, and he smiled back. “You are more than welcome, Tilly”.  
Every time he said my name, he would give a cheeky grin, like there was some unsaid joke or something that I was missing. It was kind of sexy. I took of my seatbelt and got out.  
“See you tomorrow” he said through the window. “Bye”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought below!  
> Get ready for the next chapter, I can't wait to share with you all!  
> XxXx


	3. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter: An unexpected event leaves Tilly powerless and all trust is suddenly placed in Peter's hands. Whether Tilly likes it or not, things are about to change.

CHAPTER THREE - THE PAIN  
The next evening, I really wasn’t looking forward to going to the class. I had been having back problems for the last month, and the painkillers that I had been prescribed where making the pain worse, but I decided to keep taking them in an ongoing quest for ease of pain. Today however, I was in the worst pain since starting the stupid tablets. But I couldn’t miss a class, it was important that I pass my final exams, especially in History.   
“Are you sure you will be ok?” asked Shelly as she dropped me off at the community center for my class. “Maybe you should go to the hospital instead. You look like you’re in a lot of pain!   
“I will be fine” I said getting out of the car, holding my lower back. “See you later”.  
I walked into the center and in to the empty classroom, or so I thought. Peter was in the back putting hand outs on each table. He looked up and saw me. “Tilly! How are you?”  
“Good thanks, you?” I said trying to hide the fact that I was in so much pain.   
“I can’t complain” he said, carrying on putting paper on each desk. And then, BANG! I fell to the floor and let out a cry in pain. And then the tears started and my back felt like it was on fire. I had never felt this much pain in my entire life. All I could do was cry.   
“TILLY!!!” Peter came running over to me to try and help me up but it was no use, it only made the pain worse. “AAAARHH” I cried out. I felt so hopeless and embarrassed. He attempted to move to his desk to get his phone, but as he began to let go of me, I screamed a louder cry than the previous. He had no choice but to stay with me.   
“It’s ok, it going to be ok” he said repeatedly, hugging me and stroking my hair. Then we heard the community center door open, and in walks one of the students. I couldn’t really make out whom, but another tall gentleman like Peter. “I need you to help me get her to the car!” Peter said. “Ring for an ambulance to meet us at the Millview race track. We need to move fast and the nearest hospital is 40 minutes away so let’s meet them there, it will be quicker”.   
So Peter and the other man helped carry me to his car. Peter thanked the guy and asked him to let the others know that class was cancelled because of an emergency. The whole journey to the race track, Peter held my hand. When we finally got there, the ambulance hadn’t arrived yet. Peter was worrying. “Bloody hell!” he scolded. “Thank god we didn’t phone them to come all the way down to the center, would’ve taken then forever”.  
Now I was feeling faint, and the whole time, Peter sat with me, telling me to ‘hold on in there’ and that ‘they will be here any second’. He was right. They pulled up fast, got me out of the car and into the ambulance, where I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait to give you all the next chapter! Sorry for the shortness of this one, I'm just trying to bring you all in slowly to the changes that Tilly is about to endure.


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly gets a surprise visit from her lecturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are all enjoying this story so far!  
> Leave feedback below if you wish   
> Kate  
> XxXx

CHAPTER FOUR - THE VISIT  
When I woke, I was in a hospital bed, Shelly sitting beside me. I attempted to sit up, but Shelly’s hand on my shoulder stopped me. “The doctor said to take it easy and rest” she said.   
“What happened?” I asked, exhausted.   
“The ambulance got to you just in time” Shelly said. You passed out from pain. They said that you have slipped a disk in your back and need to take it easy.”  
I gently lay back down. “The guy that was driving the car…was that your tutor Peter? The one that gave you the lift home the other night?”  
It was all coming back to me now. “Yes that was him” I said. “Why?”  
“Oh right. He was here but had to leave because he had a lecture he couldn’t miss. He is cute, don’t you think?” she said, giving me the eye.   
“He isn’t bad looking” I said, trying not to let on to the fact that I actually liked him. And I liked him a lot more knowing that he had been here with me.   
“I knew it! You like him, don’t you?” She said, now on the bed.  
“He is a nice guy, Shelly. But nothing could ever happen. He is my tutor!”  
“It’s not high school, Tilly. It’s a night class full of people of many different ages. It’s not school”.  
“Do you like him?” I asked her out of curiosity.   
“He is very hot, I’m not going to lie”.  
I gave her a questioning glare, and just at that moment, the doctor walked in, gave me my medication and said that I was free to go home as long as I rest for a few days.   
It was now the day after the incident, and I was lying in bed watching TV upstairs, when I hear the door bell ring. I then hear Shelly say “Why hello!” in a very expressive way. However, I cannot make out who the visitor is.  
I attempt to sit up and eavesdrop, but suddenly a sharp pain came over me, forcing me to lie back down again. Then, around five minutes later, I hear laughing. I can hear a man’s voice mixed with Shelly’s flirtatious giggle, but I still can’t figure out whose. This time, and with all my might, I get up out of the bed in a little pain, and make my way down stairs in my vest top and pajama bottoms. As I approach the bottom step, I can hear the male voice clearly now, and it starts to sound familiar. As I approach the kitchen, I see a tall backed, ruffled hair figure with his back turned. Shelly immediately catches my eye with a big smile and says “Tilly! Look who came to see you!”   
At that point, Peter had turned away from the dining table he was sat at, and was looking at me with a nice warm smile. “Tilly! Hi, how are you doing today?”  
In shock, it took me a moment to answer. “I'm good thanks. A lot better that yesterday”.  
At this, we laughed and Shelly decided to join in with a giggle that sounded a little like sarcasm.  
“Look what he got you” she said, pointing to the biggest bunch of flowers that I had ever seen in my whole life. They were beautiful.   
“Peter, they’re lovely. Thank you so much” I said, making my way to the table to touch them.   
“You didn’t have to do that Peter, you are amazing” said Shelly, gawking at Peter and smiling.  
She really couldn’t make it any more obvious. I just chuckled under my breath, which Peter saw and smiled.   
“I really should be going now” he said getting up out of his seat. “I have a class at 4”. He was now standing next to me, and very close. He smelt amazing. I just looked into his eyes and smiled. Wow, he was very tall.   
“Thanks you so much for the flowers” I said.   
“You are more than welcome” he said, winking at me and sending shivers down my spine.   
He then put his hand on my shoulder and said “look after yourself, and I hope to see you back in class soon”. He moved his thumb on my shoulder twice. All I could think was ‘please keep your hand there!’  
When he removed it, I felt empty. I yearned for him to touch me again. All I could say was “thanks” with a smile. He then left.   
As he walked down the hall toward the front door, Shelly leaped out of her seat, stood by me and watched him walk out. And by ‘watch him’, I mean she watched his arse.   
“What a man” she said under her breath. “They don’t make them like that anymore”.   
“SHELLY!” I shouted at her. “You couldn’t of made it any more obvious that you liked him!”  
“Well, he couldn’t of made it any more obvious that he liked you!” she said. “I mean, look at the size of those flowers!”  
“Maybe he was just being nice!” I said to her, making my way slowly back up stairs.  
“Nice arse though” she muttered. I stopped in my tracks.  
“If you like him that much, then you should ask him out!” I said, knowing full well that she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who puts up with a girl like Shelly staring and commenting about every guys’ arse 24/7!   
“I couldn’t do that…and I wouldn’t do that” she said. “I was just simply commenting on his features that’s’ all” she walked back in to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this short chapter! I am enjoying luring you all in slowly to the best part! Eek!!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Tilly if she would go on a date, and she happily accepts. She thinks that Peter is very forward, and finds this very attractive. But she also knows that she could be crossing int dangerous territory by ruining a friendship, let alone breaking professional boundaries. Nontheless, she find him extremely attractive and wants to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I really hope you are enjoying this story. Leave feedback below if you are!  
> thank you to everyone for all of your support so far!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

CHAPTER FIVE - THE DATE  
It was the next day, and my back was feeling a lot better, although still not fully recovered. Against Shelly’s rules, I decided to go for a walk. Not a long one, just to the park fountain. I always found it calming there. As I approached the park bench next to the big fountain, Peter was walking towards me smiling. He looked handsome in his tutor suit. He had that same scruffy adorable hair and that silly smile.   
“Hello, you!” he said “What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting, missus!”   
The way he said it was as if it were an order, or a demand, and it turned me on a little.   
“I had to get out of those four walls, they were driving me crazy!” I said, laughing.   
“Aha! So Shelly released you then?” he joked.  
“What do you think of her?” I said without thinking.  
“Well” he started, and then paused to think. “She seems like a lovely girl, and a bit of a hopeless romantic?” he said the last bit as if it were a question.  
“I think she liked you” I said, hiding my concerned face.  
“NO! What made you think that?” he joked. “She is very a very sweet girl, but not my type”.  
“So what is your type?” I asked, without thinking again. Wow, I was on a roll today.  
“Shy, but cute” were his only words. He stared at me with so much confidence, thus making me too shy in that moment. I broke the stare and we both giggled.   
“Would you want to go for dinner some time?” He said, oozing sureness.   
“Sure” I said after a moment’s silence.  
“Good” he said with a cool smile. Gosh, he was hot. “How about tomorrow?”  
I was shocked. “tomorrow is good for me” I said, trying to give him a confident smile.  
“I will pick you up around 6” he said. I just nodded. Wow, he was so dictating, I thought to myself.  
“I will see you tomorrow, Tilly. Get some rest” he said with a cheeky grin as he exit the park.  
What had just happened? All I knew was I didn’t want to sit in the park anymore, so I made my way home to tell Shelly the news.   
When I got home, I told Shelly the news and she was even more excited than me.  
“OMG, we have to find you something hot to wear!”  
I decided on this long sleeved bodycon white dress that just touched the top of my knees. I chose some white heels that tied around my ankle in a cute bow. I decided to pair this with a pale pink long cardigan-coat  
It was 6 on the dot and I was waiting in the kitchen for Peter to collect me. I wonder where we were going. The doorbell rang at that second, so I went and answered it, and Peter was standing there in a suit, a nice one at that. He looked me up and down. He smelt amazing.  
“You look beautiful” he said, meeting my gaze and then looking me up and down.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself “I said back, still smiling.   
I locked the door, and walked with him to the car, where he opened my door, and I smiled and got in.  
He then proceeded to get into the drivers’ seat, started the engine, and once again, my hands were drawn to his actions: changing gears and fiddling with some other buttons at which I had no idea what they were. What was wrong with me? I was watching his hands like I had some sort of hand fetish!  
We drove for 20 minutes, talking about all history related stuff. What a turn on, right?...NOT! But nonetheless, I just enjoyed being in his company and getting to know him. All of a sudden, the car was slowing down, and before I knew it, he was parking the vehicle. ‘Oh gosh’ I thought to myself when he pulled up at the building. ‘Why are we here?’ My mind was racing. Maybe he just needed to stop for a minute. The place was completely isolated. My mind had gone blank. I looked at him and he had a massive grin on his face.   
“Well?” he said. “Aren’t you going to ask me why we are here?”  
In my head, I was still trying to scrabble together some sort of answer as to why we were parked outside of the deserted community centre.


	6. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to take Tilly on a date, but its an unusual one!

He got out of the car, walked over to my side and opened my door for me to follow him. He held out his hand, and I softly placed mine onto his palm. He responded with a smile which made me slightly quiver like a ‘crazy-in-love school girl’! He led the way walking down the long corridor, and I followed close next to him. He then stopped at the door to the classroom which we have our history class in. ‘Great! A history lesson date’! I thought to myself. ‘Just my luck’!   
“Close your eyes” he ordered me.  
I did what he said and heard the door open with a creek. He held my hand again and I felt him slowly pull me in.  
“You can open them now” he said.   
When I did, I looked to my left first, and there stood a wooden chair with a canvas on a stand, and some paints on the table next to it. I then looked to my right, and there was a white leather couch sitting on its own.   
“Tadaa!” he said to me jokingly, waving his long arms around the room.  
I giggled before asking “Is this our date?”  
“Well, if you want to call it that, I’m not complaining” he said, and a blushed a little.  
“I would like to paint you, Tilly” he said, now looking seriously into my eyes.  
“Ok” I whimpered, as if I didn’t have a choice.  
He then gave me another one of those sly grins. “Come and sit over here”. He walked me over to the gorgeous sofa. “Sit. I will show you how I want you to pose”. I did what I was told.  
Once seated, he tilted my head up to meet his, and told me to ‘sit back a little’ and cross my legs’. He then instructed me to sit back a little more and to rest my head on the back of the sofa and tilt it slightly. He then smiled and said “Perfect. You look amazing”.  
He then made his way to his seat on the other side of the room, sitting down and picking up the paint palette and a small brush.  
“Can I speak?” I asked sarcastically.  
“If you must” he returned with a cheeky grin.   
“Why this choice of date?” I asked.  
“Well, ever since I met you, I’ve had this desire to paint you in all of your beauty”   
After he said this, the room went silent for a second before we both met looked each other and burst out laughing. He was so funny.  
“I thought it would be fun” he then said. “Sorry to disappoint you”  
“No! I think it’s a really good idea…as long as you don’t draw me looking like a polar bear!” he laughed at this.  
“I will try my darn hardest” he smirked  
After around forty five minutes, he got out of his seat holding the canvas, and turned it over so I could see his masterpiece.  
“Oh my goodness, Peter! Its amazing!” I said in shock.   
“I’m glad you like it” he said, then handing it to me. “This is for you”.  
Taking it and sitting it beside me on the sofa, I said “Thank you so much, Peter. This is the best date I have been on so far! Although my back is killing me from sitting in this position for so long!”  
Now standing next to me, he held out his hand to help me up. I grasped it and leaned on him for balance. But it was no use, and I sat back down quickly in pain. He fell to his knees to meet my gaze and figure out what to do to help. I looked up and met his vision.  
“Your eyes” he said, just staring at me. “There so…so…”  
For some reason, I couldn’t blink. It was almost like he had me hypnotized. I felt tears build I them from pain. He slowly leant in, cupping my face. My hand was still slightly on his shoulder.   
“Are you ok?” he whispered. This sent me into over drive to the point where I couldn’t speak. All I could do was nod.   
He then moved closer and closer, until he stopped and our lips were almost touching.   
RING RING! My phone started ringing, and I broke the contact. He looked down in disappointment.   
I took out the mobile, and It was Shelly. I had no choice but to answer it. I looked at Peter and muttered ‘sorry’. He nodded in disappointment. ‘Thanks Shelly’ I thought to myself, cursing her.  
“Hello?” I said into the receiver  
“TILLY! I AM SO DONE WITH ROB! HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE HE SAID HE HEARD A RUMOUR THAT I HAD KISSED SOMEONE ELSE! I NEED SOME FRIEND TIME RIGHT NOW! CAN YOU COME HOME? PLEASE?”  
“I’m on my way back” I said, rolling my eyes.  
I deleted the call, and turned to Peter  
“Shelly needs me right now. I’m so sorry”  
“It’s fine! Don’t worry, you can make it up to me by going on another date soon?”  
I smiled at him and said “of course”.  
He smiled, helped me up and we went out to his car, the canvas under his other arm.  
When we reached my house, I grabbed the canvas and turned to him.  
“I’m sorry about cutting the date short. Thank you so much for the painting. You are quiet talented, aren’t you!”  
He laughed. “Well, if you say so!”  
He then took his seatbelt off and leaned in towards my face. I began to do the same when all of a sudden, a bright light came on. I looked in its direction, and it was Shelly, walking up to the car, tears and all. As she got closer, she slowed down, probably remembering that I was on a date! Embarrassed, she just stood there, and waved at Peter. We both laughed  
“Good night, Tilly. And good luck!”  
“Goodnight, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please leave feedback below if you would like this story to be continued!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
